


Baell Night

by Galfort



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Baell Squad - Freeform, Firmacopie, Gen, Palermo, Post XFactor, night out
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galfort/pseuds/Galfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutta la Baell squad era d'accordo sul festeggiare insieme prima di tornare ognuno a casa sua ed il fatto che l'ultima tappa fosse stata in Sicilia li aveva illusi di poter stare tutti insieme ancora una volta.<br/>Gennaro non era stato l'unico a rimanerci veramente male nel sapere che Shorty non sarebbe stato dei loro........</p>
<p>Ma forse Giò ha un piano.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baell Night

-Adesso voglio solo dormire almeno fino a capodanno-  
Avevano appena finito l'ultimo firmacopie, a Catania, e Gennaro era distrutto.   
Era stato contento di andare nella città sicula, convinto di poter finalmente rivedere Shorty, ma l'amico purtroppo aveva un impegno e poi, come gli aveva detto più volte, lui a Catania non ci avrebbe mai messo piede.  
Era un palermitano vero anche se da tempo viveva a Londra.   
"Sei una merda Shorty" gli aveva semplicemente detto e l'altro aveva riso.   
Gennaro non se l'era presa.  
Sapeva che in realtà se avesse potuto, il riccio sarebbe corso da loro, poco importava che si trovassero a Catania.   
Eppure aveva davvero sperato di vedere l'amico un'ultima volta prima di tornare a Somma, e come lui anche Alessio e Giò, che ancora giravano con l'uovo su cui avevano provato, con scarso successo, a disegnare la faccia di Davide.   
-L'avevamo immaginato Gennà, per poco non ti addormentavi sul tavolo oggi-  
Malgrado anche le occhiaie di Giò fossero ben visibili il più grande sembrava l'unico ad avere ancora la forza di scherzare.   
-Certo, perché sono io che mi sveglio quando voi due russate come orsi bruni-  
-Io non russo!-provò a protestare Alessio, subito zittito da un'occhiataccia di Genn che fece scoppiare a ridere Giò.   
-Ok, ok. Come non detto-  
Il biondo si trascinò sul letto con l'intenzione di dormire con tutti i vestiti, dato che gli sembrava di non avere nemmeno la forza per cambiarsi.   
-Non vorrai davvero addormentarti ora! -esclamò Giò.  
-Questa è la nostra ultima notte insieme. Non puoi dormire!-  
-Come la fai tragica. Pare che non ci rivedremo mai più-  
-E se fosse davvero così?-  
-Non lo dire nemmeno per scherzo. Rimaniamo la Baell squad anche se XFactor è finito.   
E poi non è che non voglia stare con voi questa sera è che.... insomma, mi hai visto? Anche se provassi a rimanere sveglio non durerei più di qualche minuto-  
Su questo Gennaro non aveva torto.  
Il biondo era l'unico dal sonno leggero tra di loro e questo, unito all'ansia ed al timore di non essere all'altezza delle aspettative, avevano fatto si che, durante i mesi nel loft, lui non fosse riuscito mai a dormire più di un paio d'ore a notte; e con i firmacopie non era andata meglio.  
Il peso di tutte quelle notti in bianco era evidentemente su quel volto, un tempo dolce, ma ora abbastanza scavato e quasi inquietante.   
-Su questo non posso darti torto, ma per tua fortuna il mio piano ti concederà qualche ora di sonno.-  
-Avevi già previsto tutto, eh Giò? -chiese Alex ridendo e ricevendo come risposta solo un occhiolino.   
Il barese aveva pensato a molte più cose di quante due Urban potessero immaginare.   
Tutta la Baell squad era d'accordo sul festeggiare insieme prima di tornare ognuno a casa sua ed il fatto che l'ultima tappa fosse stata in Sicilia li aveva illusi di poter stare tutti insieme ancora una volta.  
Gennaro non era stato l'unico a rimanerci veramente male nel sapere che Shorty non sarebbe stato dei loro.   
Giò e Davide erano quelli che tra di loro avevano legato di più, forse perché avevano la stessa età e condividevano lo stesso giudice, forse perché erano i più "terroni" di tutti, forse perché l'istinto di protezione che avevano per Genn e Alex, che sentivano come dei fratelli minori, era davvero molto forte in entrambi, fatto era che, all'interno del loft, i due over erano quasi inseparabili.   
E Giò non aveva alcuna intenzione di tornare a Bari prima di aver trascorso un ultima nottata con il palermitano.   
Così aveva implorato quelli dello staff di fargli prendere l'aereo verso casa da Palermo invece che Catania, chiedendo in prestito anche una macchina per arrivare fino a lì.   
Aveva dovuto pregare non poco per farsi dire di si, ma ora avevano un volto da Palermo prenotato per il primo pomeriggio del giorno dopo e una macchina per correre a raggiungere Shorty.   
-Cosa hai in mente Giò? -chiese Gennaro strascicando le parole.  
Non avrebbe retto ancora per molto.   
-Venite con me e lo vedrete-rispose conducendoli alla vettura che era riuscito a rimediare e dove li attendeva Gigi, che aveva costretto Giò a portarlo con loro perché, giustamente, convinto che quei tre non fossero assolutamente in condizioni di guidare.   
-Salite-disse poi sorridendo ai due amici, che, ancora confusi, spostavano velocemente lo sguardo da lui, a Gigi, alla macchina.  
-Forza! Capirete tutto strada facendo-continuò con insistenza mentre già prendeva posto nel sedile passeggero accanto a Gigi.   
Gennaro e Alex non poterono fare altro che alzare le spalle e guardarsi interrogativamente prima di posizionarsi nei sedili posteriori.   
Genn non durò più di pochi metri e cadde subito preda di un sonno profondo, cullato dal movimento delle ruote sulla strada.  
La sua testa appoggiata sulla spalla dell'amico continuava a scivolare e Alex, che non voleva assolutamente che il biondo si svegliasse con un forte torcicollo, guidò il corpo del ragazzo, completamente in balia del più piccolo, facendolo sdraiare con la testa poggiata sulle sue gambe.   
Gennaro non gli avrebbe mai permesso di fare una cosa del genere in quanto la reputava troppo imbarazzante, ma Alex era certo che, dopo tutto quello che avevano vissuto nel loft, non si sarebbe arrabbiato più di tanto.   
Le cose imbarazzanti come quella erano diventate il loro pane quotidiano in quell'appartamento.   
Si ricordava ad esempio la prima volta che aveva visto Gennaro vomitare, poco dopo il loro primo live, lui che non vomitava nemmeno quando era davvero ubriaco.   
Il biondo non aveva chiesto il suo aiuto, ma quando Alex lo aveva visto scappare via da dietro le quinte aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava.   
Lo aveva seguito fino al bagno e lo aveva visto lì, con la fronte imperlata di sudore e le nocche ancora più bianche del solito che stringevano il lavandino mentre rigettava quel poco cibo che lo aveva costretto a mangiare in quei giorni.   
Non era entrato e non gli aveva tenuto la testa.  
Sapeva che a Gennaro non sarebbe piaciuto.  
Invece era andato in cucina a prendere del pane e glielo aveva portato facendoglielo mangiare nonostante le proteste del ragazzo.   
Poi lo aveva accompagnato in camera e lo aveva ben coperto prima di tornare in cucina a preparare una tisana per entrambi.   
Davide e Giò li avevano trovati nello stesso letto a discutere di musica e film e si erano aggiunti a loro.  
Era evidente che Gennaro non stesse ancora bene, l'odore acre del vomito non se ne era completamente andato malgrado il biondo si fosse sciacquato la bocca più e più volte, ma nessuno dei due aveva detto niente.  
Si conoscevano da pochissimo eppure avevano già capito che a Gennaro non avrebbe fatto piacere che gli altri erano perfettamente a conoscenza delle sue vulnerabilità.   
Gennaro non li aveva mai ringraziati apertamente, ma non ce n'era stato bisogno in quanto era stato il biondo ad assistere sia lui che Shorty quando una brutta influenza intestinale li aveva bloccati in bagno, ad Alex per un giorno intero, a Davide molto di più.  
Era stato proprio Gennaro a occuparsi di loro, cucinando i piatti che gli faceva sempre sua madre in quei casi e portando loro la carta igienica quando la finivano, proprio come un bravo fratello.   
Guardando l'amico dormire sulle sue gambe come un bambino non poteva non stupirsi di quanto fosse bravo a prendersi cura degli altri.   
Era più difficile che invece lasciasse che fossero gli altri ad occuparsi di lui.   
Ad esempio il moro ricordava benissimo di quanto si fosse preoccupato quel giorno in cui non era riuscito a fare alzare Gennaro dal letto perché il ragazzo stava male, evidentemente da giorni, ma, non volendo farlo sapere non aveva detto nulla a nessuno e si era trascinato fino a che il suo corpo non si era rifiutato di continuare dargli retta e lo aveva costretto a letto con quasi 40 di febbre.   
Gennaro odiava stare male eppure in quei pochi mesi nel loft non era stato bene nemmeno una settimana e si era presto dovuto rassegnare alla Baell che lo riempiva di tisane e medicinali, costringendolo a mangiare quando si rifiutava, cosa che non accadeva di rado, e che lo aiutavano come meglio potevano quando il cibo nel suo stomaco proprio non ci voleva rimanere.   
In cambio il biondo cucinava spesso per tutta la truppa dato che lui ai fornelli era davvero un mago.  
Accarezzando distrattamente i capelli del ragazzo, Alex si ritrovò a pensare a quanto gli sarebbe mancato tutto quello.   
Era contento di tornare a casa, ma sarebbe stato più felice se avesse potuto portare la Baell con lui.   
-Siete silenziosi li dietro, o meglio sei silenzioso-disse Giò girandosi verso di lui ed interrompendo le sue riflessioni.  
La scena che il barese vide lo fece sorridere.  
Gli sarebbero mancati quotidiano due ragazzini che sembravano così duri ma che in realtà appena entravano in confidenza si mostravano per i dura teneroni che erano.   
-A cosa pensavi?-chiese al moro, cercando di non pensare che quella era la loro ultima notte insieme. Alex però sembrò leggerli nel pensiero.   
-Alla stessa cosa a cui stai pensando tu-  
-Sono cambiate moltissime cose in questi ultimi mesi-  
-Già. Gennaro non si sarebbe mai sdraiato su di me prima del loft-  
-Vuoi dirmi che si è messo da solo in quella posizione? -Giò era stupito.  
-Ovviamente no-rispose Alex ridendo.  
-Ma so che non si lamenterà al suo risveglio-  
Il barese annuì.  
-Forse dovresti dormire un po' anche tu, la notte è lunga-  
-Dovresti dormire anche tu allora-  
-Infatti dovreste dormire entrambi e stare zitti- s'intromise Gigi prima di accendere la radio.   
I due ragazzi si guardarono e poi, con un'alzata di spalle chiusero entrambi gli occhi.   
Alex con le mani ancora perse tra i capelli di Gennaro e Giò con la testa un po' nel loft e un po' a Palermo.  
   
   
Ci misero circa 3 ore ad arrivare nel capoluogo siciliano, più o meno la stessa quantità di tempo che Gennaro occupava dormendo da quando era iniziato XFactor.  
Forse perché questo fu proprio lui a svegliarsi per primo quando la macchina si fermò, stupendosi di essere sdraiato con la testa sulle cosce dell'amico.  
Malgrado tutto quello che avevano passato in quegli ultimi mesi trovava la cosa ancora un po' imbarazzante, così si tirò su il più velocemente possibile.   
-Ah, sei sveglio-esclamò Gigi, che già era intento a scuotere Giò per fargli aprire gli occhi.  
-Dammi una mano-  
Gennaro, ancora intontito dal sonno, ci mise un po' ad elaborare la richiesta prima di cominciare a cercare di far rinvenire il compagno di band.  
-Alè, siamo arrivati. Non so dove siamo, ma siamo arrivati-  
-Giò non vi ha detto nulla?-chiese Gigi quando si rese conto che i due urban avevano seguito l'amico senza avere la più pallida idea di dove li stesse portando.   
Gennaro scosse la testa e l'uomo sorrise.   
-Vi piacerà, ve lo assicuro-  
Quando finalmente riuscirono a svegliare i due mori Gigi se ne andò, mormorando qualche scusa e lasciando i tre sotto il portane di un palazzo che non conoscevano.   
Giò aveva già digitato un numero sul suo telefono mentre i due ragazzi stavano studiando i dintorni per cercare di capire dove fossero.   
-Porca miseria, rispondi dai!-imprecò il barese ricomponendo lo stesso numero per l'ennesima volta.   
Finalmente qualcuno sembrò rispondergli perché lo sentirono mormorare un -Scendi-e dopo pochi istanti si ritrovarono tutti avvolti dalle ampie braccia di Shorty.   
-Ragazzi, ma che ci fate a Palermo? A quest'ora poi!-  
-Ecco dove siamo!-esclamò Alex facendo ridere tutti.   
-Mi volete dire che siete venuti fino a qua senza nemmeno sapere dove eravate diretti?-  
Davide non poteva credere a ciò che i ragazzi erano disposti a fare quando era un moro di sua conoscenza a proporlo, eppure anche lui cedeva spesso ai piani strampalati del barese.   
-Giò ci ha solo detto che voleva festeggiare l'ultima sera in cui la Baell era riunita ed effettivamente la cosa ha un senso. La Baell non è completa senza di te, quindi dovevamo venirti a prendere-  
Davide era davvero felice di sentire quelle parole uscire dalla bocca di Gennaro  proprio quello che, per un motivo o per un altro, sembrava sempre rimanere un po' distaccato dagli altri, ma che aveva imparato a conoscere come l'anima della squad  
-Allora dobbiamo festeggiare come si deve e conosco il posto ideale-esclamò Davide sorridendo e cominciando a guidarli tra le strade della sua città.   
Presto si ritrovarono sul lungomare e cominciarono a camminare sulla sabbia morbida fino a che Shorty non si fermò a pochi cm dall'acqua.  
-Lo sai che viviamo tutti in località più o meno di mare vero?-chiese Giò, perplesso dal luogo in cui l'amico li aveva voluti portare.   
-Si, ma non smette mai di essere bello-  
-Shorty, sei troppo poetico. Mi spieghi come sei finito con 3 come noi?-chiese Alex soffocando uno sbadiglio.  
-Perché in realtà siete poetici anche voi, ma solitamente siete troppo impegnati a fare gli idioti per dimostrarlo-  
-Detta così pare che tu sei quello serio tra di noi-lo rimbeccò Giò facendolo ridere.  
-Nahhh, io direi che il più serio è Gennaro-  
-Non direi proprio, si vede che ancora non lo conoscete abbastanza. Lui è solo un lamentoso con l'aria da poeta maledetto. Vi è sembrato serio perché mentre eravamo nel loft stava sempre male, ma vi posso assicurare che quando è in forma è un emerito cretino.  È stato lui a portarmi sulla cattiva-  
-Ora vorresti dare la colpa a me per la tua idiozia?-  
-Ehi voi due, smettetela di litigare. Sembrate Sandra e Raimondo-li riprese Giò facendo ridere tutti.  
-Credo che, almeno per un secondo dovremmo solo goderci questo momento-mormorò poi sedendosi accanto al Palermitano.  
-Come sei melodrammatico oggi-ribatté con un mezzo sorriso Gennaro, cercando di nascondere la malinconia che già lo stava invadendo.   
-Stai zitto e vieni qui-gli rispose l'amico afferrandolo per un braccio e mettendo a dura prova lo scarso equilibrio del biondo che riuscì a non cadere rovinosamente di schiena solo grazie all'aiuto del barese, sulla cui spalla poggiò subito la testa.   
In fondo era ancora stanco.  
Alessio si sedette accanto a lui e venne immediatamente avvolto da una delle fin troppo lunghe braccia di Giò.  
-Mi mancherete Wuagliò-  
-Non è che non ci rivedremo mai più!-provò a protestare Alex trovando appoggio nello sguardo del biondino accanto a lui.   
-Alex sarà a casa tua a S.Stefano e io vengo già dalla Vigilia. Ci manca solo Shorty-aggiunse subito Genn lanciando un'occhiata a metà tra la supplica e la sgridata.  
-Eh lo so cumpà, ma se per le feste non sto con la mia famiglia i miei mi ammazzano-  
-Scusa quanti anni avresti?-rise il più piccolo sapendo perfettamente quanto l'ira dei genitori fosse in realtà solo una scusa.   
Si ricordava perfettamente che una volta Davide gli aveva detto che per lui Natale poteva essere solo a Palermo, con la sua famiglia.  
Il riccio infatti gli sorrise e allungò una mano per scompigliargli i capelli, disastrati come al solito.   
-L'età non si chiede mai.   
Mi stupisco piuttosto che i tuoi non abbiano detto nulla. Insomma, vi hanno a malapena visto dopo XFactor dato il mini tour dei firmacopie e tu non passi nemmeno il natale con loro?-  
-Si infatti Gennà, i tuoi non hanno detto niente?-Alex lo guardava perplesso.  
Era convinto che sarebbero partiti insieme per andare da Giò e che i giorni precedenti alla partenza li avrebbero passati insieme, come facevano sempre durante le vacanze.   
-Diciamo che non potevano dire o fare molto. Non si prospettava un natale con i fiocchi a casa Raia-  
-Come mai no?-  
-Qualcosa che ha a che fare con la suocera di mia sorella maggiore e l'altro mio cognato. Forse c'entro qualcosa anche io ma non l'ho capito bene. L'atmosfera era già tesa quando sono tornato a casa dopo la finale-  
-Quindi è bastato fare gli occhi dolci e ti hanno lasciato andare?-  
-Più o meno. Perché? Ti dispiace?-  
-E se ti dicessi di si?-  
-Ti direi che si tratta solo di un paio di giorni e che poi tutto tornerà come prima-  
-Nulla sarà più come prima-mormorò Alessio guardandolo negli occhi senza alcuna intenzione di essere il primo a distogliere lo sguardo.   
Lo fece Gennaro, alzandosi di scatto per andare ad accarezzare le onde e solo in quel momento il moro si rese conto che l'altro era scalzo e che i suoi piedi stavano assumendo un colorito violaceo un po' inquietante.   
-Gennà, ma le tue scarpe?-  
-Le ho levate prima. Sai che mi da fastidio quando mi entra la sabbia nei calzini-  
-Si ,ma si gela, ti andranno in cancrena i piedi!-  
-Ma io non sento niente-  
-Questo perché il sangue ha smesso di circolare. Vieni qui-il biondo non se lo fece ripetere due volte e torno subito accanto al compagno, lasciando che quest'ultimo gli incastrasse i piedi tra le sue gambe.   
Sentì il calore risalire per tutto il corpo e la circolazione riattivarsi.   
-Grazie-sussurrò a voce talmente bassa che persino Alessio ebbe fatica a sentirlo.  
-Anche le tue labbra sono spaccate-borbottò, imbarazzato nel vedere quei due occhi azzurri inchiodati nei suoi con una luce diversa dal solito.   
-Le mie labbra sono sempre spaccate-  
-Vero-riuscì a rispondere mentre cercava di recuperare il controllo che aveva perso senza nemmeno sapere perché.  
 -Ci sarebbe da chiedersi perché guardi le labbra di Gennaro- s'intromise ridendo Giò, che aveva assistito a tutta quella scena commentandola sottovoce insieme a Davide che ora stava ridendo in silenzio.   
-Perché sono attaccate alla sua faccia imbecille-rispose il più piccolo avvampando e sperando che almeno il diretto interessato non si fosse accorto di nulla.   
I due over si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa ma preferirono non dire nulla rimanendo ad osservare il biondo accoccolarsi contro l'altro urban, una scena per loro completamente nuova.   
Rimasero qualche momento in silenzio, godendosi il suono delle onde che si infrangevano sul bagnasciuga, mentre Giò rollava velocemente ma con precisione chirurgica, un paio di sigarette, porgendo subito la prima a Gennaro che però lo aspettò per accenderla, godendosi poi il primo tiro come se fosse qualcosa di veramente meraviglioso che però gli era stato negato per troppo tempo.   
Effettivamente durante i firmacopie non lo facevano uscire a fumare nemmeno un istante e quando tornavano nella loro stanza era troppo stanco per fare qualcosa di diverso dal dormire.   
"Un ottimo modo per smettere con quella robaccia" aveva detto sua madre, sperando che davvero il figlio riuscisse a levarsi quella brutta abitudine.   
E non sarebbe stato difficile oramai smettere di fumare, ma la verità era che le sigarette lo calmavano e lo consolavano quando era giù di morale, esattamente nello stesso modo in cui le canne facevano diventare Alex decisamente più socievole e meno perso nel suo mondo.   
-Dovreste smetterla con quella roba prima o poi-borbottò Alex mentre Gennaro gli soffiava il fumo in faccia con l'unico scopo di dargli più fastidio possibile.  
-Mi spieghi perché parli come i miei genitori se sei il più piccolo tra tutti?-chiese Giò ridendo-Si, Alè, perché ci tieni tanto?-continuò Genn.  
-Perché avete una bella voce e rovinarvela in questo modo è da idioti-  
-Se è per quello tranquillo Alè non ti preoccupare. Non rovinerò la mia voce. Ci tengo-lo rassicurò il barese dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
-Già, è l'unica cosa che ho -aggiunse con naturalezza Gennaro lasciando il moro a bocca aperta.   
I due più grandi erano troppo presi a discutere di chissà che cosa tra di loro per accorgersi di come il duo campano si stesse guardando.   
Rimasero qualche istante, ognuno cercando di leggere dentro l'anima dell'altro, prima che Gennaro distogliesse lo sguardo e rotolasse un po' più lontano, sdraiandosi sulla schiena e osservando le stelle.   
-Un tempo era più facile-  
-Cosa?-  
-Capire cosa ti passava per la testa. Ora non ci riesco più. Credi che siamo cambiati troppo? -  
Il moro scosse la testa.  
-Semplicemente non credo ci sia niente da capire-  
-Dici che ci siamo già detti tutto?-  
-No. Dico che non siamo mai stati così onesti ed aperti tra di noi. Non ci sono più difese da superare ora-  
-Cosa te lo fa pensare?-  
-La tua testa sulla mia ginocchia ora e appoggiata alla spalla di Giò prima. Il modo in cui lasci che Davide ti scompigli i capelli o come non rifiuti più gli abbracci, proprio tu che prima di entrare nel loft eri abbracciofobico-  
Gennaro rise al pensiero di tutte le volte che l'amico lo aveva rincorso per casa per abbracciarlo, di solito come punizione per qualche scemenza che aveva fatto.   
-Forse hai ragione. Credi sia un bene?-  
Il moro però non gli rispose.   
-Davvero lo pensi? -chiese invece.   
-Penso cosa?-  
-Che la tua voce sia tutto ciò che hai-  
-Ma che avete tutti oggi?! Non mi stavo lamentando o cosa, stavo solo dicendo che non mi rimarrebbe molto senza la mia voce-  
-Non è vero-  
-Non devi controbattere per forza. Questo è un dato di fatto-  
-Non sono d'accordo. Tu sei un ottimo cuoco, hai un talento per scrivere pezzi meravigliosi, sia per la musica che per le parole e sei fottutamente intelligente. Sono tutte cose che avresti indipendentemente dalla tua voce-lo sguardo quasi preoccupato di Alex lo fece sorridere.   
Si girò di fianco e si puntellò sui gomiti per avvicinarsi ancora di più al volto dell'amico.  
Normalmente non avrebbe mai osato un gesto del genere, ma era troppo stanco per riflettere su ciò che stava facendo.   
-Rilassati Alè, non sono mica depresso o cosa. È vero che la mia autostima è sempre sotto i piedi, ma ora sto bene. Sono nel posto giusto, al momento giusto e soprattutto con le persone giuste-  
Il biondo fece uno dei suoi sorrisi enormi e Alex non poté fare a meno di imitarlo.   
-E poi non puoi contare la scrittura dei brani tra le mie qualità. Quella è una cosa che facciamo insieme-  
-Ma tu mi avresti indipendentemente dalla tua voce. Oddio, detta così suona davvero male-  
Gennaro rise e il moro si rilassò-Vabbè, io ho capito quello che volevi dire quindi a chi importa?-  
-Un bel bacio potreste pure darvelo già che ci siete. Anche solo per far felice papà Shorty-urlò Davide non appena li vide in quella posizione.   
-A loro credo-disse Alex mentre l'amico si alzava di scatto, rimanendo, però, stranamente vicino a lui.  
-Mi spieghi perché ti sei fissato con questa cosa che dobbiamo  baciarci? Sono due mesi che ci assilli-  
-Perché state bene insieme-  
-Stiamo bene insieme perché siamo grandi amici, ma la cosa finisce qui-  
-Si, me l'hai già detto, ma io continuo a ribadire che non puoi sapere se una cosa ti piace o non ti piace finché non l'hai provata-  
-Ora stai delirando però. Tu baceresti mai il tuo migliore amico?-  
-Se non avessi paura di innamorarmene si. Se non provò nessun sentimento romantico allora un bacio non è che un gesto senza conseguenze-  
Gennaro sbuffò e cercò gli occhi di Alessio che però si limitò a fargli spallucce.   
Odiava quando lo lasciava gestire quelle situazioni da solo.   
Uno sguardo malizioso illuminò il suo volto per un istante, ma nessuno se ne accorse.   
-Se la metti così ti sfido. Io bacerò Alex se tu farai lo stesso con Giò-la proposta del ragazzo scioccò tutti, soprattutto questi ultimi due.   
-Non mettetemi in mezzo a questa storia -si affrettò a dire il barese alzando le mani e arretrano istintivamente di qualche centimetro.  
-Alba non sarebbe molto contenta di quest'idea-si limitò a difendersi il riccio, ma fu subito zittito.  
-Smettila di usare Alba come scusa. Se ben ricordi l'ho conosciuta anch'io e scommetto che si divertirebbe molto invece-  
Alex, che si era quasi strozzato con la sua stessa saliva, non disse nulla, ma rimase a fissare l'amico con gli occhi strabuzzati, non riuscendo a capacitarsi di come una proposta del genere fosse potuta venire proprio da quello stesso ragazzo che, fino a pochi mesi prima, non riusciva a sopportare nessun tipo di contatto fisico.   
L'enorme sospiro di Davide lo richiamò alla realtà.   
-Se la metti così dubito di potermi rifiutare-  
-Ma qui nessuno chiede il mio parere?-provò a protestare Giò, ma dopo che Shorty gli ebbe sussurrato qualcosa nell'orecchio, sembrò persino più entusiasta di Gennaro.   
-Alex tu che dici?-chiese il barese rivolgendosi all'unico che ancora non aveva detto nulla.   
-Tu sei sicuro Butch?- domandò quello rivolgendosi all'amico come se non ci fosse nessun altro.  
E specchiandosi in quelle iridi scure il biondo realizzò che davvero doveva baciare il suo migliore amico, perché era stato lui a lanciare la sfida e non poteva certo tirarsi indietro.  
Così annuì debolmente con la testa.   
-Saremo buoni. Vi facciamo vedere noi come si fa-disse quindi Giò, attirandosi un'occhiataccia di Davide che fece ridere tutti.   
Non fecero nemmeno in tempo a rendersene conto che i due over si stavano baciando, un bacio vero che avrebbe potuto far sorgere qualche dubbio sulla reale natura della relazione tra i due over se i ragazzi non avessero visto con quale sguardo Davide parlava o guardava Alba.  
Gennaro si ritrovò ad arrossire senza sapere nemmeno perché, senza il coraggio di vedere che reazione avesse avuto Alessio.   
-Non vi eccitate troppo ragazzi-esclamò Giò quando notò le espressioni sconvolte dei due ragazzi.   
-Sei un'idiota!-ribatté Genn lanciando una scarpa al barese che la schivo prontamente, scambiando uno sguardo complice con Shorty che subito prese la parola.  
-Adesso tocca a voi-   
Genn si avvicinò ancora di più al suo amico.  
Ora poteva sentire il suo respiro sulla propria pelle ed era ancora abbastanza sobrio e presente a se stesso per sapere che tutto questo non sarebbe dovuto succedere.  
Un conto era rimanere con la testa sulle sue cosce, e già lo trovava abbastanza imbarazzante, ma baciare Alessio era tutta un'altra storia.  
-Avreste dovuto farmi bere di più per fare una cosa del genere!-  
-Questa sfida l'hai proposta tu-  
-Ma solo perché ero convinto che non avreste accettato!-  
-Mai sottovalutare i tuoi avversari, E poi chi è causa del suo mal pianga se stesso-  
-Ti odio Shorty-  
Ispirò profondamente, concentrandosi sul ritmo del battito cardiaco di Alex.  
Solitamente era una cosa che lo aiutava, ma il moro quella notte, sembrava agitato quanto lui.   
-Se non te la senti non dobbiamo farlo per forza. Stanno facendo gli stronzi, ma sono sicuro che capirebbero-mormorò Alex con la voce che tremava.  
Malgrado neanche lui amasse quella situazione, si stava  comunque preoccupando per lui.   
-Non ho paura di innamorarmi di te-gli disse. Il respiro di entrambi sempre più accelerato.   
-Sei il mio migliore amico. Non potrei amarti più di così-  
Alex non ebbe il tempo di riflettere su quelle parole che le labbra del biondo furono sulle sue.  
Erano davvero spaccate e rovinate.  
Il moro poteva sentire ogni pellicina ed ogni taglio, di quelli che l'amico si procurava ogni giorno mordicchiandosi le labbra in una sorta di tic nervoso.   
-Un bacio vero, non a stampo!-sentì Shorty gridare, mentre la bocca di Genn chiedeva dolcemente di aiutarlo ad accontentare il più grande.   
E lui lo lasciò fare perché le labbra carnose di Gennaro erano screpolate e fredde e sembrano completarsi con le sue, calda e lisce ma decisamente più sottili di quelle dell'amico e perché sentiva che il biondo stava sorridendo e non c'era cosa che lui voleva di più del vederlo felice.   
Non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto durò quel bacio, qualche istante o forse molto di più, sapeva solo che era il migliore che riceveva da lunghissimo tempo.   
Si allontanò da Genn e lo vide sorridere mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli.  
Era evidente dalla sua espressione che anche lui la pensasse allo stesso modo.   
Continuarono a guardarsi negli occhi sorridendo ancora per qualche istante prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco il mondo attorno a loro.   
-Devo farvi i complimenti. That was a hell of a kiss!!-Shorty era evidentemente sconvolto da quello che aveva visto e la prova ne era che aveva cominciato a parlare in inglese mentre Giò li applaudiva.   
-Adesso però non fatevi strane idee-provò a dire Alex, la voce ancora leggermente te tremante, forse perché Genn non la smetteva di guardarlo in quel modo dolcissimo che solitamente usava per calmarlo, ma che utilizzava solo quando erano da soli.   
-Noi?! Mai!-rispose Giò con un tono che fece capire ai due ragazzi che non avrebbero avuto neanche un po' di pace da quel momento in poi.  
-Si, come no-sbuffò Genn.   
-Non ti buttare giù, dai che vi offro una birra in un posto qui vicino-lo consolò Shorty.  
-Facciamo qualcosa di più forte magari-  
-Così ci fate un replay della scena di prima?-chiese speranzoso Giò che al sentire nominare la birra si era già cominciato ad incamminare verso la strada.   
-Ti piacerebbe-rispose seccamente il biondino.  
-Ci puoi scommettere!-  
Esclamò il barese zompettando allegramente a fianco di Davide per la strada.   
-Non ce la posso fare -sospirò Butch  
-E pensa che dal 24 starai a casa sua-lo prese in giro Alex ridendo.   
-Sempre a tirarmi su di morale tu eh?-  
-Sempre –  
-Il migliore amico che potessi desiderare-  
-Gia. Cosa faresti senza di me?-  
-Niente credo-il moro stava per inseguire gli altri due quando una lieve pressione sul braccio lo fece votare.   
-Sul serio Alè. Io senza di te non sono niente -  
E Alessio avrebbe voluto rispondergli in maniera adeguata, dirgli che anche lui senza Genn non sarebbe andato lontano, ma di cose sdolcinate ne avevano già dette e fatte abbastanza per una sola serata, così si limitò a spingerlo verso la strada.   
-Ora andiamo-  
Tanto Genn lo sapeva che non c'era Urban senza Stranger  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Buon salve!  
> Eccomi tornata.  
> Sto riesumando vecchie fanfiction, quindi ogni tanto spunterò con qualcosa, ma che ci posso fare? La baell mi manca parecchio.  
> Che altro dire?  
> Buona pasquetta a tutti e spero che questa storia non vi abbia fatto troppo schifo


End file.
